Vampires Entwined?
by Madtala
Summary: What happens when Darren is told he is not strong enough, and has to go to a new school? Rated T just in case. I am paranoid, might be M for violence, gore, and cussing. ALLOWING OTHER PEOPLE TO WRITE SEQUELS


I JUST GOTTA~!

A/N: I just read the list of crossovers for darren shan, and they forgot a link, the one to rosario to vampire! so I will add it for them. *evil smirk* ! plz review... thx oh, one more warning, mr tall may be OOC, so just warnin ya.

"... and so you are transferring to Youkai Academy." Said Mr Tall.

"Mr Tall, don't you think this is going a bit too far?"Said Darren.

"Darren, I believe that as a vampire, you are capable of taking care of yourself, but your strength is nothing to boast about." Said Mr Tall in a suprising way.

"I am very strong, I am a vampire." Said Darren, as though he really didn't want to leave. Just when Larten Crepsley walked in.

"Nonsense. I am coming with you, I will work as a teacher. It's not that hard is it? Going to one of these human schools is not that bad, or I could just be a student wi-"  
>"NONSENSE! YOU SHOULD BE A TEACHER!" yelled Darren. Larten looked at him suspiciously, and said,"Ok, that settles it, we must see why you are so afraid of this school."<p>

*at the bus stop the next morning*

"hello boys." Said the bus man with the creepy eyes. Darren shook his head. He did not want to come here, not after what happened to his distant cousin, Tsukune Aono. Their results were the same, but the path they followed up to it, were completely different, and... no matter how much he wanted to deny it, his distant cousin had it worse... much worse. But the difference in their results was, Darren was still a halfa.

"H-h-hello." Darren said, trying to keep his fear hidden from his mentor, his father-like figure, but it was failing. Larten could easily tell something was wrong with him, but still pushed it off.

"This school is very terrifying, good luck ex-vampire general, and half human boy." They froze. Larten was about to turn around and say something, but the bus driver was gone. When they looked at the school, it looked like it had come straight out of a horror movie. Darren was still more afraid then ever since he heard everything from Tsukune. All his adventures, mishaps, and coming togethers. The trials of vampire mountain were nothing compared to everything he's going to have to survive.

"WATCH OUTTTT!-" Said a girl on a bike before her and Darren crashed, Larten just staring at them in concept.

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" she said. It was her, the clumsy klutz... Moka Ayakashiya. He looked where his hand was, and he instantly got a nose bleed.

"OH MY GOSH, YOUR BLEEDING!" she said, then she smelt his blood.

"This scent... it's smells so good... I'm sorry, it's because I'm a vampire." She said as she bit his neck. This made both Larten and Darren very shocked. After a couple seconds of sucking his blood, she let go."mmmm. Your blood is really tasty. It has this little tang to it."

"It's ok. We are vampires as well. I will be teaching at this school from now on."Said Larten. She lit up.

"Really? Your not lying? Your a vampire as well? Well, why are you in the shadow?" She asked as she started to step in the light rays that belonged to the sun.

"NOOO!" before Darren could finish, she walked in the sun, as if it were nothing, and stayed there.

"See, everyone knows vampires aren't weak to the sun." She said as a matter of fact.

"But, we come from America. We are a different kind of vampires that are weak to the sun." Said Darren. Moka looked a bit disappointed, but then she took out two locks... holy locks.

"Here. Wear these. They will lock away your powers, but you will be able to go into the sun. However mine is different, I will still be harmed by my weakness, and yours will not last that long off, so make sure not to take it off unless it is a true emergency." They took them, seeing as how she was telling the truth. When they did, Larten bravely walked out into the sun, thinking he was gonna be burned to a crisp, but instead, nothing.

"I'm sorry. But since your wearing these now, your weakness will be the same as mine... temporarily."She said with a sad face.

"Well, how long will it last?" They asked, wondering if they should be concerned.

"One day. Stay away from any water, k? Just don't go anywhere near it. I can't explain why, but please don't." They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok.*ring ring ring* The bell rang, I guess we should go to our class." Said Darren.

*when moka gets to class*

"OH MY GOSH! DARREN! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS! AND LARTEN, YOUR TEACHING THIS CLASS?" She said with much happiness, while the other boys were saying things from'He should have never come here' to 'is that teacher a pedophile?'

"Yes, I'm just happy that the day here is nighttime over there." Said Larten, thanking the vampire gods that this helped him become less weak to anything else.

"May I?"Asked Moka.

"You may." Said Larten.

"As you all know, this is a school for monsters. We must maintain our human forms and we are not allowed to tell anyone what we are. Also, humans are not allowed. If you are found on campus, you will be executed." She said, making Darren scared. But noone could tell, that under his stone face, was a scared face. As scared as Tsukune when he found out it was a monster school.

"You mean, this isn't a school for humans?"Asked Darren, and she nodded yes.

"Why? Why don't we just kill the humans, and molest the cute girls*unfortunately, this perv actually says that*?"Says the kid sitting next to Darren, which creeps him out.

"What are you talking about? Humans aren't bad." Said Darren, making everyone, including Larten look at him with a dumbfounded look.

"What an idiot! Humans took our world, they should all die! unless... Your a human. Are you?" Said someone. Larten started to look worried, since humans were not allowed there, and he technically was still human.

"NO! I'M JUST SAYING MY OPINION! Is that so wrong?" Everyone started to calm down a bit. But for the rest of the school day, the only thing Larten could hear was people gossipping about Darren's so called 'outburst.'

*With Moka*

"Darren... can I ask you something?" Said Moka, she was afraid what they had said were true. Because he might be different than Tsukune, he might hate her, for being a monster.

"what?" He said in an irritated tone. He was mad, because he was just stating his own opinion, and now he is an outcast. And it's only his first day.

"umm, are you... Are you really a human?" She said with a worried face. He turned to look at her, and he silently nodded.

"Good." Was all she said before she ran up to the girls' dorm, looked at him, and gave him a worried face.

A/N: Sorry if this is boring, or not good. I just hope you give me your opinion. =)


End file.
